Squares and Circles
by toolinyourshed
Summary: He's always been shunned. He held back, wasn't noticed. Things are going to change. This is not your normal high school fic. NaruSasu, HinaGaaHaku
1. The Outsiders

Squares and Circles

Naruto POV:

I wake up. I wish I was dead. But wishing gets you no where. Sometimes life seems like its meant to hurt you, but in my life I know it is. You might see me as a pessimist but I could careless. I live alone; a teenager's dream. I might as well live in a cardboard box that's all I inherited from a whore (my mother) and a father (murderer) I never knew. Foster homes wouldn't take me in, orphanages scoffed at me. For who would ever take in the son of a bitch and a murderer? To taint the lost puppies they were there to protect from my "kind." Everyone knows me, not by my name but by; "beast, demon, trash…" and many other names I forget. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, welcome to my life.

Today is my first day of high school. Something I wish I didn't have to do. Teachers hate me. That's the way it's always been. I learned that the hard way. I would learn faster than other kids and teachers hate that. When I was a child and taught myself how to read by the time I was 5 ½ I went to school and surpassed many kids, but yet had the lowest grade in school. I was forbidden to be smarter than anyone else. When I realized I would never be recognized I stopped doing anything in the classrooms, what was the point if it wouldn't count? Although I did not give up on learning. I loved to read. Everyday after school I would visit the library eager to learn new words and indulge in Shakespeare. Everyone at school thought I was the dumb blond, the stupid one because I had given up on showing them what I could do. I didn't have to as long as I knew I was smart.

Although I did love to read, music became my passion. From The Beatles to Nirvana I was addicted. I would turn on the radio at night and listen to the classics as well as music that followed in its footsteps. I was the weird middle school kid that broke the status quo. I was quiet but stood my ground and defied the trends. I never liked being part of the herd. I had to hold part-time jobs to maintain my living situation but I didn't care. I bought my clothes cheap but as long as they kept me warm I didn't mind. I don't consider myself a vision of beauty for a sixteen year-old boy. I 'm skinny, tall and I have blond hair that could blind anyone if they stared at it too long not that anyone ever does. The only feature I like about me are my eyes, they're blue...I don't know I guess it's the only thing I inherited from my father that I love. The only person that I've ever come to consider a father figure was the only person I bothered with, Umino Iruka. This man saw past the insults and everything everybody else said I was and noticed me. He made me smile and showed me how to keep it. Now even when everything seems like its tearing me apart all I do is smile and grin and pretend nothings wrong. I do it in his memory. The memory of the only father I ever knew.

I never knew he was sick but he died. He had cancer and he died. No one besides me cared about the death of that man. He didn't have a family just like me and he was the kindest man anyone could ever know. After that I made a promise, I would never cry, I would always smile. Things change though and I wasn't ready for high school as I thought I was. You ask people who I am they don't know, they know my "other" names or they don't give a shit about the stupid loud mouth blond dobe.

I was to attend Konoha Leaf High School. I've never liked Mondays in fact I hate Mondays with a passion. First of all they're the beginning of the week and I don't get paid on Mondays so I can't restock on Ramen; my obsession. It's 6:30 AM, I'm up and alert. I don't need an alarm clock and I never have, if you live in a neighborhood as loud as mine you'll get used to being an insomniac. I never get rings around my eyes but most of the time I am as tired looking as Shikamaru if anyone took the time to look at me that is. So I repeat my everyday routine of getting up off of my sardine can look a like bed and walk the two steps it takes to be in the bathroom. Stepping into the small shower compartment. I take my usual cold shower and step out after 15mintues of chill and dry myself off. I walk over to the mirror and look at myself and sigh. I always thought I looked weird. If anything my face looked feminine and was strangely followed by three whisker looking marks on each cheek. My hair had grown out more over the years I never really did have the time or money to go get a hair cut. So my hair was a little longer than most boys'. Blond and oddly long almost reaching down past my ears.

When I was younger in grade school I found out the hard way that I would never make friends. Kids my age hate me or fear me courtesy of their parent's teachings. A year ago in Junior High, I thought I was finally accepted when I got a call from Haruno Sakura. Back then she was my opnion of beauty. She invited me to the graduation dance and asked me if I could take her. I was happier than I had ever been. I worked three jobs just to get decent clothes for the dance and have enough money to buy her flowers. She was one of the most popular girls in school and I wasn't even at her level, so I guess what happened next I would've seen coming if I wasn't so excited. She asked me to meet her at the front of the school and I did flowers and all. I was early I stood there waiting and then the dance started and I saw her arriving with Hyuga Neji. She came up to me full of grace and glory and whispered in my ear; "Did you think I was serious Naruto-kun, that I would actually go out with a loser like you?" She said in her mock sweet voice. I didn't say anything all I did was push past her and the unsuspecting Hyuga leaving a disarray of white roses on the pavement. After that she was anything but pretty to me. She was Haruno Sakura, my first crush and my first heartbreak.

It's 7:15AM I'm already in school and the bell hasn't rung yet. The school is a long walk from where I live but I don't mind. I already have my schedule in hand and my locker combination. I walk around campus its still a little dark out but its day which is weird, but I like it better this way. It's a big school, but I've already found a spot where I wont be bothered during the lunch breaks or nutrition; the roof of the main building. This is a great spot I can look at everything from here but nobody can see me. I walk down the stairs and bump into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you kiddo." My mind did a backtrack. 'Did someone just apologize to me?' I stopped my thinking and faced this person. She looked within her late thirties, blond hair and light brown eyes and she was smiling and scratching her head. "Hey, kid what are you doing here this early?" She said her voice jokingly but kind. "I uh..." This was the first time someone had ever sparked a conversation with me, I was stunned I didn't know what to say. "Well, you must be new, a freshman eh? Well you better not slack off, this year I'm head of the school." She said with that very firm feminine voice. She reminded me of Iruka. "What is your name brat?" She asked kinda nervous, she took me out of my stupor. "Uzumaki Naruto." I said as she asked. "Well, Naruto-san welcome to Konoha Leaf High, I'm Tsunade the principal." She added with a smile that reminded me somewhat of a gambler on a roll. She walked away still smiling at me that all knowing smile.

Tsunade's POV:

Thank Kami-sama I got away from Shizune before she asked about the sake. This is going to be a pain in the butt explaining to her when she finds me. I walk, still trying to think of a valid excuse I could give that would make her lay off me and them I bump into some kid. Wait. What? School doesn't start until an hour from now. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you kiddo." I said though it kinda intrigued me how much this brat looked like _him_. What's this brat doing here? He seems kinda out of it. "Hey, kid what are you doing here this early?" I ask trying to get something out of him."I uh..." He seems to have trouble just holding onto a conversation."Well, you must be new, a freshman eh? Well you better not slack off, this year I'm head of the school." She said the first thing that came to mind, this kid seemed to be spaced about something. Maybe he's on drugs?Nah. He's too innocent looking for that. "What is your name brat?" Curiosity got the better of her and she continued. "Uzumaki Naruto." He said stunned and tired. At the name her mind went miles a minute. This kid couldn't be his, could he? And if he is how did he end up here? He looks like him. That's for sure. But did he inherit it? She shut out her thoughts for the time being and looked at the kid. "Well, Naruto-san welcome to Konoha Leaf High, I'm Tsunade the principal." She said with a smile. This year sure is gonna be interesting. She walked off with the smile of someone who'd just discovered a new way of cheating at Texas Hold Em.'

Naruto's POV:

Okay. That was weird, nobody ever asks me my name or is nice to me in any way. She seems nice though, maybe this year wont be so bad. The ring of a bell was heard throughout the school, that's when he realized he'd been standing there for the past hour. There were people all around him rushing to their classrooms giving him weird looks. "Oh shit." He said to no one in particular. Great. Just great, I get here before anyone and I'm late. "First period; Art..um room 562B." I rush through the halls trying to get there before the bell rings. I don't notice anyone so I make a left and collide with someone. I'm all tangled up on some guy. That's when it hits me, some. guy. He could beat me to bloody pulp if he's a senior. Okay he's on top of me. So its not all my fault right? Okay, don't panic, just apologize and walk away. I try to push him off of me as gently as I can. He seems like he passed out but is coming to from our collision. He looks at me, face blank and then realizes our positions and he looks pissed. "I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you or anything, I'm just kinda running late." I say stuttering. Since when do I stutter? I could take this guy if I wanted to. I look at his face again and he looks angry but even that doesn't take away from his appearance. He looks like a teenage rock star, if I were into the whole emo thing which I'm not, and wait did I just check out a guy?I get up and hold out my hand to help him get up only to get it slapped away. "Why don't you watch where you're going, loser?" Okay now I'm angry. I normally don't respond to insults but this guy just gets under my skin."What the hell did you say, bastard?!" I say my face going from worried to angry. "You heard me, now get out of my way dobe." WTF did he just say to me? Oh it is on. "Shut up, teme!" I yell but then I'm reminded I'm late by the bell. So I don't have time. I walk away from him going in search of my classroom. After about a minute I realize he's following me. "Okay, what the hell do you want?Why are you following me?" I confront him. He doesn't look shocked and he's wearing a smirk that seems like its trademark or something. "If you must know, dobe I am not following you I'm looking for my classroom." He said all this to me as if talking to a two year old. "Okay, then what is this room you're looking for?" I say trying to shrug off his arrogance. "562B." I almost literally smack myself in the face. Oh no I'm gonna have to deal with this prick everyday? Do you hate me Kami-sama? He seems to notice this because his face shows some if any amusement. "What?" He says almost guessing my reaction. "I have the same room." I say defeated. He smirks more. "What the hell?" And then he cocks his head to the door I started banging my head against. I feel so stupid. It's the door of the room and the teacher seems to be hard of hearing or he would of heard the banging. The bastard opens the door first and being the "gentleman" he is he says; "Ladies first." We both walk in, half of the class is already asleep and the other half are just chattering. Where the hell is the teacher? Then I find him. He's sitting on his desk in front of the room seemingly lost to the universe reading a small orange book. "Um..Kakashi-sensei?" He looks up at me, looking like he's bored out of his mind. How did this guy get to become a teacher? Half of his face is a mystery covered by a mask and his hair is unruly making him look really, really old because of its silver tint. "Oh, joy more young minds to enrich, go take your seats back row...left and right." I couldn't tell if what he said at first was sarcasm or not. I'm sitting right next to the bastard as well. Gah! Can this day get any worse?

I just noticed that the classroom got really quiet all of a sudden as I take my seat next to the bastard. It seems that was the first time our so called teacher actually uttered a word to his class. Then I fear for my life as my desk is pushed a few feet away from its original spot by a mob of girls. "OMG he's so cute!" and "How do I look?" they're all over the bastard like bees on honey. The guy just looks uninterested and appalled by their remarks and attention. That my friends is how the horror we call fan girls is born. "Girls, girls take your seats NOW!" They don't listen to the teacher at first but then are scared off into their seats by his loudness. "Okay, now that, that is settled I can start this lesson." He says as he puts his beloved little book down. "I'm going to take roll." Every girl in the room listens intently no doubt they'll ever forget the teme's name. "Nara, Shikamaru." He says but its not loud enough to wake him up so Kiba jabs him in the gut. "How troublesome, present." He says sounding sleepy and yawning, seeming like he's used to his routine. "Inuzuka, Kiba." Kiba just growls as a response. Sometimes that guy reminds me of a wolf dog. "Akamichi, Chouji." Raises a hand while he's munching. "Mr. Akamichi, I do not allow food to be ingested in my studio." Kakashi says a hint of annoyance in his voice. The teen not wanting to suffer his wrath closes his snack, for now. "Yamanaka, Ino" The loud annoying platinum blond jumps up and takes this chance to wink at the bastard. "Aburame, Shino." The very quiet boy in sunglasses in the back raises his hand. "Haruno, Sakura." At this a bubblegum pink haired girl raises her hand. I wince at this. "Hyuga, Hinata." I turn my head towards a small pixie faced girl I'd never met and she blushes. She's too nice to be a Hyuga I think. Everyone seems to think the same as me because they look at her in question.

"Uchiha, Sasuke." All the girls except Hinata who can't stop staring at me for some odd reason fawn over his name. His response; "Hn." God he's so full of it. Then the moment I've been dreading comes. "And last but not least, Uzumaki, Naruto." I raise my hand as I cringe at the responses I get. It seems they had all forgotten I was in the same class as them because of Mr. Popularity over there. No chance of that happening again.

Sasuke's POV:

I am late to my first day in a new school great. I turn a corner and BAM. My head throbs. What just happened? Then I realize I'm on top of some guy. Some idiot must of collided with me. For some reason he's staring at me and I'm staring back. Wait. Uchiha's do not stare. This guy though is different. He's loud and somewhat annoying but his eyes...I just can't stop staring. He has blue eyes, not dark blue eyes but the color of the sky and the ocean intertwined. They just catch me off guard. His hair is almost a blinding golden blond, long for a boy and I start to wonder if this is really a guy. He's too feminine to be a guy. Too what's the word; delicate? He has whisker marks on each cheek and it's just too peculiar. I've just realized I've been staring too long. He's freaking out. Okay now he's pushing me off gently like he's scared. He tries to help me and I push him away. Okay bad move. "Why don't you watch where you're going, loser?" My mouth acts before I tell it not to. His face moves from worry to anger in less than a split second. For some reason I don't regret it. I just love how quick I can make him crack. "What the hell did you just say, bastard?" Wow nobody has ever spoken to an Uchiha like that. I'm impressed immediately but I've trained my face not to show anything. "You heard me, now get out of my way dobe." I retort again beginning to like this early morning confrontation. "Shut up, teme!"He begins again almost ready for a fight, but he seems to remember something as the second late bell rings. Shit. I forgot about the damn classroom I'm supposed to find. He walks away and I naturally follow him a little later which I will never admit. Uchiha's are leaders not followers. It's seems after about a minute of me following him he realizes it. "Okay, what the hell do you want?Why are you following me?" He says as he turns around."If you must know, dobe I am not following you I'm looking for my classroom." I answer an Uchiha smirk plastered aristocratically on my face. Talking down to him is fun I realize. "Okay, then what is this room you're looking for?" He asks annoyance and anger visible. "562B." If I had a camera I would of taken a picture, his face was Kodak worthy. I knew it we have the same class. "What?" I say although I already know his answer. "I have the same room." He says and looks like someone just killed his puppy or something. I just smirk more as he start banging his head in defeat on the door of the class we were just talking about although he doesn't know that yet. God I can't explain how much I'm enjoying this. "What the hell?" He says and then I cock my head towards the door and he looks so cartoon-ish at that moment that if I could I would've laughed.

I open the door and just to annoy him for the fuck of it say; "Ladies first." He gets really pissed and we both go in. He talks to the teacher for a bit and what do you know? We're sitting right across from each other. This will be fun. Okay as soon as that happens. The object of my entertainment gets pushed a few feet away from me and I'm being mobbed and almost harassed by a bunch of fan girls. I just look away and pretend their not there until the teacher scares them and they sit down. He starts calling roll. Now, I'm curious about his name. I think I am most annoyed by that peptobismol haired girl, she's just an act. A very annoying act. He's said my name which I regret them knowing for fear of my safety. Now they're all fawning over me and drooling, disgusting. "Uzumaki, Naruto." He cringes as he raises his hand. In a few seconds I find out why. Everyone except for me and the Hyuga girl either glares or throws things at him. I don't know why but this has just become more interesting.

Hinata's POV:

People here seem to be superficial. I don't think I'm going to like it here. Then I see him. He's the only one that seems to bypass that. There's something about him. I want-want to be his friend. I've never had a friend. People seem intimidated by my clan's name. I want to know him. He seems sad. Oh, Naruto-kun, why? Why do they treat you this way? Can't they see? I hope he likes me. He has a nice smile. I stare at him, I can't help it, I hope he wants to be my friend. I don't want to be home schooled again. Naruto smile.

Sasuke's POV:

The Hyuga girl seems to be wondering the same thing. Why do they treat him like this? What's wrong with the dobe? I want to know. Why did the idiot stop smiling?Smile, usuratonkachi you look better that way. What's wrong with me?Why do I care?

Naruto's POV:

I can't stand it this happens everywhere I go. Although I think Hinata-chan might want to be my friend. She seems nice, shy but nice. I like her. She's not like them. Kakashi-sensei is starting us on still life sketching. I love to draw and I'm rather good at it. So he gives us drawing paper and charcoal. He's separating us into teams of two in front of the object we have to sketch to see how many details two different people can spot. I can hear all the stupid fan girls fighting over who gets to be Sasuke-teme's partner. So Kakashi assigns partners instead. So I'm praying like hell to Kami-sama I get Hinata-chan as my partner and nobody else. I don't want to get in a fight on my first day of high school. My prayers are not answered though when I get none other than Sasuke teme Uchiha as my partner. God, Kami do you hate me? He's smirking again. God is his face stuck like that or something? I feel like throwing something but I don't. Our object is a simple glass vase. I start sketching lightly paying attention to width and length as my eyes scan the object. My eyes rarely leave the vase as my hand does what my brain thinks. Lines defining the shadows dancing across the room giving me the shades of tone to use. I'm sweating after a few minutes but in my mind I am in the vase making it crafting it from scratch. This is why I decided on art for an elective because unlike everyone else here I do value the subject. They just took it because of the lack of homework. I keep drawing until someone stops me. Uchiha, Sasuke can be a pain in the ass. "What are you doing?" He asks tentatively. "Art."Is my simple response. He looks at me differently, wonder? I shrug it off and keep on in my trance. I might not get a grade for this but I love this. I don't care.

Sasuke's POV:

He is sketching no...he can't be his eyes never leave the vase. It's like his hand is skating across the paper without vision but the mind. It's like watching ballet but the birth of art is happening. I can't take my eyes off of him. I'm enthralled. I watch as he nothing but builds the object on paper. He's starting to sweat and I look at my sketch and it is nothing compared to his. He surpasses me. How can they hate you, dobe? I thought I knew art, I was praised for my uniqueness, but he is on a whole different level. I can't take it anymore so I ask carefully. "What are you doing?" He looks at me annoyed about being interrupted. "Art." Is his simple response. I have no words. Naruto Uzumaki, how? The look on his face says he isn't doing it for the grade he is truly enjoying it.

Kakashi's POV:

This is the third time I've walked through here and his eyes never leave the vase. He draws as if in trance. The result is beyond words. This is something I've yet to see in any student that's come past me. It is just amazing. The Uchiha, I can see is having trouble getting over it but, his partner is paying no heed, he is drugged through pencil and paper. Is this the same Uzumaki, Naruto the others told me to watch out for?The slacker?The Failure?How can he be?He practically regenerates and evolves the art of drawing. I expect great things from him. "Naruto, are you about done?" I say as for the 5th time I've said to stop drawing. Which others so gladly did, except for him. "Hmm?"He says as he looks up at me a dreamy smile on his face. Then he drops the charcoal and is brought back to reality everyone is staring at him. "I see, we have the perfect example of still life drawing right here." I say as I pick up his drawing and unveil it to the class. They gasp. Did they not know?How?Then starts the scrutinizing. "He didn't do that." Says the girl with the pink hair. "Sasuke-kun probably did it for him." Ends the girl with the platinum blond hair. "I didn't, he did." The Uchiha speaks for the first time. Everyone except the Uchiha and the Hyuga girl glares at Naruto even more and he shrinks in his seat. The bell rings and everyone hurriedly heads to their next period. I stop Naruto before he leaves. "Yes, Kakashi-sensei?"He says a little detached and... depressed? "Your drawing Naruto, I meant what I said." His eyes seem lighten at this as if he cannot believe what he is hearing. "You mean it?" He says like I've just given him an award. "Every word."I say adding a smile visible for him to see. "I see you have friends waiting for you, I won't keep you any longer."He looks at me as if I'd just grown another head and I cock my head towards the door. He smiles and waves goodbye.

Naruto's POV:

Kakashi-sensei just told me he meant what he said. I've never been recognized for something I did in school I'm surprised. And even more surprised when he says I have friends waiting for me. Hinata-chan and Sasuke-teme are waiting for me. Why? Nobody ever waits for me. "Why are you guys waiting for me?" I say still not believing it. "Naruto-kun, you're amazing."She says as I look dumbfounded. Okay did that just really happen?And why is Sasuke-teme here I though he had a stick up his ass. "She's right you know."He says as he turns his back on me and starts walking away. "Wait, where are you going?" I ask. "Second period, come on I checked your schedule we all have the same classes, dobe." He says without turning back and Hinata-chan extends her hand out for me to take. "Let's go Naruto-kun."I have friends?I actually have friends.

Hinata's POV:

How is it they cannot see it?Naruto-kun why do they hate you so? The drawing just speaks for itself, someone who is a bad person cannot do something that beautiful. Why do they not see it? Sasuke-kun see's it. I saw the way he looked at you. He recognized you. I wait for him at the door and I see I have company. Sasuke Uchiha is not as superficial as he appears to be. He looks at us and can't believe what he is seeing. "Why are you guys waiting for me?" He says it he actually cannot believe someone would recognize him. "Naruto-kun, you're amazing." I say no stuttering because it is true. He looks at my companion a question in his eyes. "She's right you know."Sasuke-kun says as he walks away. "Wait, where are you going?" He asks. "Second period, come on I checked your schedule we all have the same classes, dobe." Sasuke-kun says as he walks away. "Let's go Naruto-kun." I extend my hand to Naruto-kun, he takes it and we walk. I have friends. I have true friends.

Sasuke's POV:

I met a blond idiot today who turns out not to be an idiot at all. I met a girl who doesn't fall over me and is actually pleasant to be around. I think there is a heaven after all. I just have to keep them away from Itachi and everything will be alright. Hinata-chan is like the little sister I wish I'd had. Naruto is...I just can't explain it. His smile. I don't know anymore. He continues to amaze me every class we go to is a new discovery. We're standing on the roof-top of the school now, Naruto's idea. It is a good idea, the only place we can all find peace. Hinata-chan's cousin Hyuga Neji was told of her befriending Naruto and couldn't get away so we all came here to find peace of mind. When the door to the roof flew open we thought it was one of the fan girls but thank Kami it wasn't. This guy smaller than me, pale skin, blood red hair and a kanji symbol tattooed on his temple kicked the door open pissed as hell. He looked at us and glared. We just ignored him.

Gaara's POV:

Too many people. If I could beat them all to a bloody pulp then maybe that would suffice . Fucking Idiots. They think they can push me around like some kid. They don't know. I just can't think with all these ignorant excuses for human flesh around me. Did father do this to torment my mind even more?Well sorry to disappoint you father, but that ship has sailed. Temari and Kankuro you can go to hell. You did this. Anger-management my ass. You don't get the same punishments as me so how the fuck would you know? The next moron who crosses me is arriving home a corpse. I started heavy breathing. I can't take it. I run to a random staircase and kick the door at the top open. Great, more bags of useless flesh. They look but don't stare and continue standing there ignoring any sign of me whatsoever. I'm intrigued now. There's actually people that don't annoy the fuck out of you in this god forsaken place? There's a girl among them. She's small, petite but quiet. Short purple blue hair, pale skin and pearly white eyes. She looks so peaceful looking on over the school, like she can see everything. Then there's a boy, sun kissed skin...his eyes are bluer than the sky could ever be, golden blond hair and he has whisker marks on each cheek. He's just sitting up against a wall sketching on a notebook, not a care in the world. There's another boy, raven hair falling across his face, onyx eyes although with the light they glow crimson he's just standing there leaning against the wall watching his friend draw with intensity. "How can you stand it?" I ask finally breaking the peaceful silence. They all look at me.

Naruto's POV:

"How can you stand it?"The question broke through my daze and I put my pencil down. "We can't, that's why we're here." I answer matter-a-factly. "But if you want something to do I can fix that." I said reaching into my backpack and taking out my cigarettes. I took one threw the box to him who caught it perfectly. I lit mine and offered Sasuke-teme one when I got my box back. He took it and I lit his with mine. We both kinda stared at each other as I did this. I forgot about the red-head for a moment. "You got a light?"He asked and I threw him my lighter. I took a drag and let it go peacefully letting the smoke envelope me. I was surprised Hinata-chan wasn't bothered or coughing. Sasuke-teme just stood there taking it in like a pro. The red-head was calmer now smoking his anger out. I mean it wasn't weed or anything but it was something. "So what's your name? Or is it a I'd tell you but I'd have to kill you deal?"He smiled, actually smiled. "Sabaku no Gaara." He finally said after a long drag. "You're not from around here, huh?" I said, something about him just caught me. "No, I am not." He said not angry anymore. "I'm Naruto, that bastard over there is Sasuke and the little princess over here..is Hinata." I said smirking at their reactions. He chocked a laugh as Sasuke almost burned his finger. "Smoking filter huh Sasuke?" I said as he glared at me. "Hey, Hinata-chan why aren't you coughing or anything?" I asked, curious. "Oh, Naruto-kun I'm used to it, not that I've done it, but the Hyuga men are also known for their infatuation with cigars." She said. In the few hours Sasuke and Naruto had spent with her they figured out she only stuttered with people she didn't feel comfortable around. "So, why are you guys up here?" Gaara asked. They answered one by one. "Fan girls." Sasuke said. "Anti-social."Naruto replied. "Crazy cousin." Hinata said last. "Why are you up here?" Sasuke asked the red-head. "Murderous intentions." Gaara said expecting gasps. They never came. "Don't we all." The others said in unison. "Hinata-chan you too?" Naruto asked shocked. "Yes, Naruto-kun we all have a dark side." She said simply. "How bout' you teme?" I said to the living ice block. "kill brother, long story." he said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "God, you are emo!" I said faking drama.


	2. Wait,you're a guy?

AN/:No I do not own Naruto in any way because if I did half of the characters would be gay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's POV:

"God, you are emo!" The dobe said adding a dramatic twist. "I am not, dobe." I said a hint of amusement in my voice. I looked at him indignation playing at my face. Then once again for the second time of the day the door is slammed open. This kid, I can't tell if he's a boy or girl, comes in...worried look on his face or something. Trying to hide. He has long brown/black hair almost rivaling the other Hyuga's hair. Chocolate brown eyes, pale skin and wearing very baggy clothes. "Oh, shit, there's more of you?!" He/she says his voice unreadable. "What the hell do you mean?You're the one that came here." Naruto responds, affronted. "You mean, you're not after me?" He/she says still not believing. "Why would we be?We don't even know you." I say indifference and annoyance in my voice. "Oh, thank Kami-sama."He/she mutters to him/her self. "So what are you guys doing here?"He/she asks. "Same as you, getting away."Naruto says as he lights up another cig. "So what exactly are you hiding from?" Naruto asks as he takes a drag. "Um..fan girls and boys." He almost chokes and starts coughing. "Oh, really?Hey,teme seems like you've got some competition." He says once he stops coughing. I glare at him and turn to the chocolate brown eyed guy/girl.

Naruto's POV:

I can't tell genders right now so I ask. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you boy or girl?" I ask bluntly. The he/she kind of stares at me for a moment and answers. "I'm a guy." I almost choke as he tells me this. He's prettier than maybe even Sasuke-teme over there. "Wait, you're a guy?" Gaara asks unbelievingly. "How the hell do you pull that off then?" I continue, so obviously checking him out. "Jeez, dobe can you be more obvious?" The teme asks, slight annoyance audible in his voice. "Jealous, much teme?" I ask teasingly and his cheeks get a slight rosy tint. I ignore him and continue checking out the new guy. "Hn. Whatever. What's your name anyway?"Sasuke-teme motions to the guy. "Oh, Haku." He says. I smile. "So, care to join us in destroying our lungs?" I say handing him a cigarette and lighting it. He goes and stands next to Gaara leaning against a wall. Gaara looks startled. "Oh by the way, my name's Naruto, guy with the stick up his ass over there is Sasuke, Mr. Murder next to you is Gaara and little sis over here is Hinata, welcome to the club." I say and again watch their reactions. "So, we have a club now?" Sasuke asks a smirk on his face. "Yeah, sure why not?" I say a smile playing on my lips.

Haku's POV:

I hate looking like a girl although it does have its advantages. I should really start dressing up a bit more. The baggy clothes doesn't work, it just makes me look like I have boobs or something. Although I think I'm gonna like it here after all. These people aren't so bad. The guy with the raven hair is kinda cute but I think him and blondie over there have a thing. The girl is beautiful though. She just has this aura of mystery. The red-head is to die for though, his name is Gaara. I always did like danger. He seems kinda startled that I would go stand next to him though. I wonder if he likes me. I almost forget I'm holding my skate-board until my hand starts to cramp. "Fuck." I say as I set it on the floor massaging my arm after-wards. "You skate?" The red-head asks. "Yeah." I say. "Cool." He says and for some reason I get the feeling that word never leaves his mouth regularly. There is silence.

Naruto's POV:

It's too quiet and I'm bored so I start to hum a song and start singing.

"With the lights out, it's less dangerous

Here we are now, entertain us

I feel stupid and contagious,

Here we are now, entertain us

A mulatto, an albino, a mosquito, my libido

Yeah..." Hinata backs it her voice softer than mine but still to the pitch, both anger and aggression as she sings the next part.

Hinata's POV:

Naruto-kun just started singing his voice is mind shattering it is amazing and he is singing the song of a legend. I know and I am compelled to join him.

"And I forget just why I taste

Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile

I found it hard, it's hard to find

Oh, well, whatever, nevermind!..."

I yell the last part to the sky and for anyone to hear as Sasuke-kun joins us.

Sasuke's POV:

It definitely is contagious and I join them to sing the last part.

"Hello, hello, hello, how low

Hello, hello, hello, how low

Hello, hello, hello..."

Now it's everyone, who is singing angry and enthused by the song and its content. We all sing and follow Naruto as the song comes to a close.

"With the lights out, it's less dangerous

Here we are now, entertain us

I feel stupid and contagious

Here we are now, entertain us

A mulatto, an albino, a mosquito, my libido

A denial

A denial

A denial

A denial

A denial

A denial

A denial

A denial

A denial!"

"That was incredible." Haku says after taking a breath. Everyone nods in agreement. "Hey, Hinata-chan, how did you know it?" Naruto asks her, truly impressed. "Naruto-kun, I was home schooled half my life but that doesn't mean I don't know Nirvana when I hear it." She says a smile playing on her lips. "Now, I have a question for you." She states as she looks at him. "Where on earth did you learn how to sing like that?"She asks stating what all of us were thinking. "I had a lot of practice, I sang every time I was angry." He states bluntly and looks away. "Dobe, why the hell don't you start a band?" I say as I look at him like he's stupid. "Yeah, ha ha, a one man band?Who'd go listen to that?" He looks at me like I'm mentally incapacitated or something. "What, makes you think you're the only one allowed to have fun, eh dobe?" I say with a smirk on my face. "What do you mean? Yeah I sing and all but it takes more than vocals to start a band teme." I smile at this. "Did it ever occur to you, that there are people here who play instruments, usuratonkachi?" I say leaving him with a question on his face. "Hey, sis? You play drums right?" I look at her and point to the drum sticks sticking out of her book bag. She looks slightly embarrassed but nods anyway. "I play, guitar." I say simply as he looks at me, caught off guard. "All we need is a bass player." At that the quiet red head looks up. "I presume you play, Sabaku?" I ask already knowing the answer. "Used to play for my brother's band, The Sands." He says managing to look both bored and interested at the same time. "So there, problem solved dobe, no more excuses." I say satisfied. "Name?"He asks. At this the red head looks up yet again. "Death Rose." He mutters. "Okay, figures but it has a ring to it." We all nod. "As for practice space, the Uchiha compound near Rogue and Rosemary Street is well adjusted." I say a glint of a smile playing on my lips.

Naruto's POV:

God the Uchiha sure is persistent. I didn't know he played guitar and Hinata? Who would've known? This is definitely gonna be an interesting year. The bell finally rings for our fifth period to start and we all head downstairs a new goal in mind. The band. I have Hinata-chan and the teme for all of my classes and Gaara and Haku for my last two periods. We wave adios to our new found cancer buddies and head to our classes. Safe routes to get unscathed by fan girls. The Uchiha is getting on my ass to walk faster and Hinata is leading me by the hand behind him. Then all of a sudden he stops and we tumble down. I fear for my life for a second I think its one of the rabid fan girls but I look up and it isn't. There's a guy standing in front of Sasuke-teme who looks just like him. He has longer darker hair and a glare that rivals his own, his eyes a cold and calculating and his smile is just plain creepy. He's wearing a tight t-shirt with red clouds on it. He looks like he's a senior or junior or something. He's way older than us. "Hello, Sasuke, running late I see, father will not like this." His voice gives me the heavy jeabies. "Shut up, Itachi and go choke on your own spit." He says anger and fear? Audible in his voice. "Oh is that the way to talk to your aniki darling little brother?"He said his eyes hinting at something I couldn't quite place. So he's his brother. "Who are your friends?"He says gesturing towards me and Hinata. "None of your, damn business." I'm starting to get creeped out. I'm right behind Sasuke therefore closer to the guy. "Let me help you up." He pushes Sasuke aside and regards me, pulling me up off the floor in the process. He doesn't even acknowledge Hinata-chan. "What is your name?" He asks still holding my hand in his. I don't know but his eyes are hypnotizing. "Uzumaki Naruto." I say, my eyes widening as he brings my hand towards his lips and kisses it chastely. "Charmed, to meet you Naru-kun, I am Uchiha Itachi." Everything about this guy displayed elegance grace, but creepiness as well. Sasuke took my hand from his brother and pulled me away after helping Hinata-chan. "Good bye, little brother." He said after we were a few feet away. Hinata was stunned as well but didn't say a thing. We didn't realize we were still holding hands until we were inside the classroom. Big mistake. The teacher looked up from her scriptures on the chalk board and regarded us. Everything went quiet as we stood there hand in hand. "Get, your filthy hand away from him Naruto!" Came the loud shrill voice of head fan girl peptobismol, Haruno Sakura. "Apart, from freak and beast, he's a fag, ha!" Said, Ino Yamanaka. At this comment Hinata stepped up in front of us and glared at Ino. "Takes one to know one and by the way don't you ever insult one of my friends in front of me, Yamanaka." Her voice held anger and intensity. No one could believe that sweet, quiet, shy Hinata-chan had just said what she said. Her hands were fists now and she was shaking. I tried to calm her down. "It's alright sis, it always happens, nothing new, calm down." This only seemed to fuel her anger even more. "No, Naru-kun, no one deserves to be treated the way they treat you. I will not calm down. I will not tolerate someone I care about to be disrespected in such a way, especially by trash like them." She said as she shook her head and looked flaring anger at them. "Hey, who're you calling trash, Hyuga?!"Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno got up from their seats brandishing their fists. "You, both of you and anyone who thinks they are superior human beings to my friend. Unlike you he has real friends who will stand by him, he is not alone!" At this the girls launched themselves on Hinata. "I don't care what Neji-kun told us, you are going to shut your trap!" Said Sakura as she tried and failed to punch Hinata. Hinata side-stepped gracefully and at the same time dodged a kick from Ino. She punched Ino in the gut and said girl fell face first clutching her stomach. "Bitch!" Sakura yelled as she tried to tackle Hinata down. Hinata grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against a nearby wall adding pressure with her hand to the thrashing girl. "You know, this is not the first time I deal with your kind of slime. Stay away from me and my friends or next time I will not hold back." She said temper dripping on every word. Letting the girl fall to the floor clutching her throat muttering curses at Hinata. I looked at Hinata in disbelief. Someone stood up for me. I was still holding hands with Sasuke I didn't want to let go, but I did. Everyone in the room had gone quiet. The teacher just stood there shocked. "Kurenai-sensei?" Sasuke-teme asked as she was released from her stupor. "Although I would like to keep you in my class at this point in time, I cannot, rules simply state, there is no fighting allowed in school. So you Mr. Uchiha and your friends are going to have to go talk to the principal." She said, she didn't glare or seem mad but she told us to go. "You two, on the other hand are going to take a trip over to Ibiki's office." She glared and signaled to the other two girls. "But, Kurenai-sensei that tramp started the whole thing." The platinum blond stated in anger as she glared daggers at us. "She's right why don't they get to go to Ibiki?" The living peptobismol asked in terror of knowing her fate. We stepped out of the room and headed for the principal's office in silence.

Sasuke's POV:

I didn't see that coming. Hinata-chan. Shy, quiet Hinata took down those two. She is so loyal. She's known him for a couple of hours yet she already considers him a friend like I do. She stood up for him. That was one of the most incredible things I've ever seen. I smile inwardly those bitches got what was coming for them. Ibiki?I'd rather die than have to deal with that psycho's torture. I have a new found respect for you Hinata-chan. Then Naruto stops walking all of a sudden. He's just standing there, head hung low shoulders shaking. I think he's crying.

Hinata's POV:

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?" I ask truly worried. He looks like he's crying. "Oh, nothing sis...its just no one has ever stood up for me like that." I look at him standing there pain stricken. "You have us now Naruto, you're not alone." I say as I head over to him and embrace him. "Take it or leave it, we're stuck to you, dobe." Sasuke says first sign of a smile on his lips as he takes Naruto's hand in his own. "Now let's go before you get us in more trouble, usuratonkachi." He pulls us with him as I hold Naruto's other hand. So we walk the way down to the principal's office.

Tsunade's POV:

Shizune has been bothering me about the sake incident non stop. I told her I would not do it again although she does not know about what I keep in the cabinets next to my desk. I grin an evil grin. Oh Kami-sama why did you have to give me a controlling girlfriend?Although I cannot complain she is a good kisser. Gah!Why is there so much paperwork? Why?Oh why?It does help I get to stare at her feisty little ass all day as she bustles in and out of my office. No, no Tsunade. Bad, Tsunade must concentrate on work. Then my head hits the desk for second and there she is. "Lady Tsunade!" I wake as my angel yells at me. "Stop, slacking on your work, you are the principal!" She rants at me and all I can think about is how good she looks in her professional wear. Kami-sama, she is such a good-looking secretary. "Are you even listening to me?!"She says as my eyes snap up from her behind. "You have, three students to talk to, apparently there was a fight in Kurenai's classroom." At this my attention is caught, I will do anything to get away from the massive amount of paperwork I have to do. "Send them in." Is all I say as I watch her leave. A pixie face, purple blue haired girl comes in along with a stoic looking raven haired boy and a very familiar blue eyed blond. "What are you doing here brat?" I say catching his attention. "Oh, hi Tsunade-baachan." He says, at this a vein pops up on my forehead. Wait. Is this the same kid? He wasn't this talkative in the morning. "Oh, sorry Tsunade-sama this would be all my fault." Said the shy pixie purple blue haired girl. "Oh and how is that?" I say as they all sit down facing me. "I started the fight." She says simply. What?Did I just hear right?Are my ears failing me? "No, seriously who started the fight?" I say unbelievingly. They all look at me blankly except for the girl. "Okay, what are your names?" I say since they seem kinda out of it right now. The girl speaks up. "Hyuga Hinata." is her answer. "Uchiha Sasuke." Says the stoic raven haired teen. "You already know me." replies the blue eyed blond. Then starts the explaining. The shy girl explains why and who threw the first punch and as she does so my anger goes up a notch. "So you defended your friend because of a homophobic slur?" I said trying to keep from growling at them. "I applaud you Hyuga Hinata as for those girls I will make sure Ibiki gives them his special treat meant." I ended my statement with an evil smirk that would make any Uchiha proud. "So you're not mad?"She asked tentatively. "No, I am not. If I was in your place I would probably have done the same thing. Miss. Hyuga in this school be certain of one thing we do not tolerate any sort of discrimination especially homophobia." As soon as they left my office I made a call to Ibiki and explained the situation, he agreed. Those girls would pay.


	3. Never underestimate Uzumaki Naruto!

AN/:no i do not own naruto in any way because if i did there'd be a lot more gay sex in it including lesbian sex.

Disclaimers-this chapter kinda bashes on Neji. But don't get the wrong idea. Neji is one of my favorite characters I just wanted to experiment a bit, so there enjoy.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sasuke's POV:**

I can't let him. I won't let him get Naruto. He's just too good to be corrupted by someone like Itachi. He can do whatever he wants to me, but I won't let him have Naruto. I look at him and his smile, it's just so captivating. I can't turn my back on that. It's just been a few a hours and already he considers me a friend. A friend? Do I really want to be his friend? No. I want him. I want to protect him from the insults and that sadness that is sometimes visible in his eyes. You think I don't see it, dobe? You're wrong. I see it, the anguish the pain and loneliness. Why?Because you are just like me. You know what its like if not more. I see you hugging sis right now and it seems like you never want to let go. You've never had someone. Someone special that is until now. Your eyes are a phenomenon to me. Bright blue like the ever changing sea and the unknown sky above. Your smile just weakens me to the point where all I want to do is let go just not remember anything but you. Do you think of me? Hinata-chan just caught me again staring at him, I think she knows already. With those eyes she can see right through me, but even so it does not bother her. We've walked to 7th period now, bell rang everyone's in their seats. We sit next to each other as Gaara and Haku join us. They seem to have clicked but they are close to Hinata-chan. Talking to her. It's English 9A and I don't pay much attention to Asuma-sensei. He seems to hate the subject although my kitsune is enthralled with it, he writes down the assignment attentively. "Sasuke-teme, you want to partner up for this one?" He asks and then he's pushed away by someone. That catches my attention. At first glance I though it was a fan girl, but no, Hinata-chan seems to have scared them to death. "Hey, Uchiha." Says the calm cool voice of none other than Hyuga Neji. Then my anger is peeked as I see Naruto nursing a scrape on his knee. "What, do you want Hyuga?" I try to keep my voice level but demanding as well. "It seems Uchiha Sasuke that you do not mind exchanging formalities with this thing over here and you have gotten Hinata-sama involved as well but I cannot let that be. Trash and human being should never mix, you should be aware of that since you are an Uchiha." He said this with such an air of superiority it could make anyone think he was of royal blood. "First of all Hyuga, this is none of your concern. Second of all Hinata-chan is a big girl and can make her own decisions." At this I looked at Hinata and she nodded in agreement. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to help my friend up from where you unceremoniously dropped him, Hyuga." I said as I headed over and extended a hand towards Naruto. He took it and he stumbled a little as I caught him again from the waist and held him against me. "This will continue, meet me at The Port five sharp, Uchiha and bring that thing with you, I want to see when it hits the floor.. after you have fallen of course." Said the angered Hyuga. The Port is the only place where anything and everything illegal is sold and marketed to underage youth. It is known as The Port as its club name but there is so much more behind it. It is owned by none other Gatou a very wealthy crook this side of town. But the true name of it is The Portal, AKA-drugs, sex, prostitution, money laundering and underage fight clubs. It is known to all the wealthy families including the Uchihas as the zone where anything goes. "I'll be there." Was all I said. He left us and then I realized I was still holding a blushing Naruto against me. "Um..Sasuke I think we should take our seats now, don't wanna get in any more trouble."He said, his voice coming out meek and shy. "Hn. Whatever." Is all I said trying to keep my face stoic after realizing I was that close to my kitsune and letting go. "Oh yeah, there's this assignment we have to do in pairs, I mean I was wondering...that is if you don't mind..." Naruto trailed off looking away from me. "Spit it out already, dobe." I said still trying to keep my face blank. "Don't be a bastard teme, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my partner." He said a little red in the face. God if only he knew what that word really meant to him. 'Partner? anytime my kitsune if only for you.' would've been my response if I wasn't me. Maybe Naruto's right about the stick up my ass thing although I'd rather have other 'things' there. "Yeah, whatever usuratonkachi." After a small pause in which I was glomped afterwards by a very cheerful blond. If only you knew kitsune.

**Naruto's POV:**

Okay this day just keeps on getting weird and good at the same time. Sasuke-teme just stood up for me. He looks so sure and confident and he called me 'friend.' Is that all I am to him?I don't know I just get this weird feeling every time I'm near him. It's not a just friends thing. He's just I don't know...charming? Okay, wait up. Since when do I like guys? Am I gay? If I am why Sasuke-teme? Why not Haku or even Gaara? God I am so confused._ 'Admit it Naruto, you have the hots for the Uchiha.'_ A silent but clear husky voice spoke in his mind._ 'I DO NOT, HE'S MY FRIEND AND THAT'S ALL!'_ I yelled at that pervy voice trying to quiet it._ 'Yes you do or you wouldn't have blushed when he held you. You like him a lot. Come on you gotta admit he's a looker. The weird hair, kinda emo but who gives a damn? Those intense onyx eyes and those lush pale lips. God you know you want him go for it.'_ Oh my god, I'm such a pervert. He's my friend. I don't even think he's gay and if he is I'm such a dork he'll never like me._ 'Oh, come on Naruto, not gay?The Uchiha has it written all over him. He looks like a girl, he's emo and he doesn't have a girlfriend. Could you be anymore of a dumb ass? I swear for someone so smart you can be stupid sometimes. Just look at the way he looks at you, he's probably undressing you with his eyes.'_ At this Naruto looked up at a startled Uchiha. He kinda liked the way those eyes met his. Okay Naruto, you're going insane, yeah that's it you've completely lost your mind he was not undressing you with his eyes. "I can practically see through this-"Came the voice of the Uchiha. "What!" Naruto suddenly panicked and put his jacket on. "I said, I can practically see through this its going to be an easy assignment." Naruto calmed down and took off his jacket. "Oh." Was all he said as the teme quirked an eyebrow in question. "Um, yeah all we have to do is write a two sided short romance story based on "Romeo and Juliet" modern times." He said trying to call attention away from his little outburst. "Hey cut the racket, listen..since there is an uneven amount of students there will be a group of three for this a assignment, any volunteers?" Nobody raised there hands as Asuma-sensei said this and then everyone was looking at our side of the room I looked around and sure enough three hands were raised. "Mr. Sabaku you and your team will have a morphed assignment, meaning your story will have three parts to it got it?" The red-head nodded in response. Everyone cringed at this. A love story?From Gaara nonetheless? Then the bell rang. "Get the hell outta' my classroom." Was all he said in a gruff voice. Everyone was glad to oblige.

**Hinata's POV:**

I don't care what Neji-niisan said I will not give my friends up. I seem to have grown closer to Gaara-kun and Haku-kun, they just have this tranquility and grace about them that draws me to them. I smile as we head to the gym I bid good bye to them as I go get changed in the girl's locker room. Most girls seem to be afraid of me, I don't care as long as they leave me and my friends alone. I find myself being self conscious. My body, I don't like to expose it. It brings back bad memories. I make sure I am the last one out. I am afraid for anyone to see the bruises. My friends most of all. Would they still accept me if they saw? I am not pretty. I make sure my shorts are pulled low over my waist so as not expose my bruised up legs. I wear a long sleeved undershirt before my assigned school t-shirt. No, I wont let this get in the way. I wont let them see. I go out and greet them sitting next to them, Naru-kun and Sasuke-kun. They look at me and smile. We have two physical education teachers; Anko-sensei and Gai-sensei. Although Anko-sensei seems to be a bit psychotic about physical training, Gai-sensei seems to be enthused and quite frightenning on the subject of physical endurance and youth. Our first challenge is gymnastics. I am called to the front to demonstrate my skills at dodging balls(kind of like dodge ball but different because of the speed in which these balls are thrown). The object is to train the body on physical endurance. I step up to the center of the mat closing my eyes as I do so. All I need is to hear. The harsh noise of a bullet like ball almost graces my ear as I eloquently move aside dancing away. Back flips choosing my destination without question as the amount of small round objects advances, speed is the goal as well as attention. I do a back hand spring as five objects come closer and my body does the rest. I'm standing sharply on one foot and then I jump high up and land on attention in front of the many awestruck faces. "The fountain of youth is within you young child, well done." Says a very exited Gai-sensei. "You did good kiddo." Says a very a blunt Anko-sensei. "Oh my god sis how the hell did you do that?!"Naruto-kun grins at me amazed. "Yeah." Said Sasuke and the rest just nodded. They didn't seem to notice what Gaara noticed. "Hinata-chan can I speak with you for a moment?" Came the quiet voice of the red-head. I nodded and followed him to a corner. "What is that?" He asked I didn't know what he was talking about until he motioned to my slightly exposed thigh.

**Gaara's POV:**

She moves so beautifully like she's flying or gliding. Nothing can touch her. Her hair moves swiftly while shinning as light hits her and then she just stands and stops moving. Her performance has ended. She's smiling that angelic smile. Then I see it. Something I've seen before but didn't expect from her. Her pale skin marred by a purple green bruise. Who would do that to her?And why?She was one of the kindest people he'd ever met. The others didn't seem to notice this. "Hinata-chan can I speak with you for a moment?" I say, she nods and follows me to a corner. "What is that?" She seemed not to know what I was talking about so I pointed it out to her. "Um, n-nothing Gaara-kun." She stutters as she tries to conceal it. She looks like a butterfly trapped by a spider. I get a hold of her hand and look into her eyes. There is visible shame there. She looks defeated and she slides down the wall to the floor. She's shaking, I'm right next to her kneeling there holding her hand. "Who does this to you?!" I said anger pounding through my blood. "I can't...I can't say." She says her voice weak. "I will respect that for now, Hinata-chan..is there more?" I asked unsure if I should push the subject or not. She nods in shame as slow tears abandon those pearly white eyes. I can't stand to see her like this. I gently tilt her head with my index finger and look her in the eyes. "Hinata-chan just know you are not alone in this." I say and at this I pull up my sleeve to reveal the cigarette burns and many bruises, some old some new. She gasps and looks up at me. It is not pity I see in her eyes it is mutual understanding, pain. Then I feel frail arms come around my neck and warmth embraces me. For the first time in my life someone cares. Is this what it feels like to be loved?Then and there I promised myself I will find those who hurt her and hurt them. I will take you away from this Hina-chan. "Thank you, Gaara-kun." Her shy voice and breath excite my ears. Electricity shoots through my spine.

**Haku's POV:**

I can't help but look at them. They look so graceful, angelic together. Gaara the quiet. Hinata the beauty. I am enthralled by them. I wish I could touch them, just once. Just a touch and I am happy. She just embraced him and he's smiling, not a murderous smile but a genuine smile. How can I be attracted to both of them?I want to make her mine and I want him to make me his. Does it make sense?No. I wonder if they're feeling like I am. The smiles, the gestures are driving me insane. Can I not have both of them? They are looking at me and I smile out of reflex. This is wrong. It's more than sex, is it...love?

**Naruto's POV:**

I'm sure of it now. Both Anko-sensei and Gai-sensei are psychos. First of all Gai-sensei is a green loving bushy brow wearing mushroom headed pain in the ass about fountains of youth. Second of all Anko-sensei is a loud mouth yelling I'll kick your ass if you look at my ass too long psychotic murderous and did I mention psychotic woman? That's it I'm failing P.E. The bell is ringing. Time to get changed. I walk to the locker room after Sasuke. Do you hate me Kami-sama? I walk right next to Sasuke to open my locker and get my clothes. I try to stare only at the walls or my locker but sometimes my eyes linger. He's opening his locker. Now he's taking off his shirt which gives me a very nice view of his abs, which are a god send really. He's pale but not too pale. Then the sweats go down and what do you know? He's wearing very short briefs. Which distract me. I'm changing and staring out of the corner of my eye. I look away and continue undressing.

**Sasuke's POV:**

Why the hell does my locker have to be next to Naruto's?Then again it's also a blessing I just hope I don't get a damn nosebleed or hard on. God he's perfect. His skin. It's a little darker than mine, but its just a torture to watch him undress. He's taking off his shirt and all I can do is stare, he has the perfect build. I wonder how his skin feels. Then his shorts go and I have to look away he's just untouched something so holy. An angel? He's my kitsune.

**Gaara's POV:**

Is it supposed to be like this? Why am I looking at him? He's my friend. Nothing more. Haku?Why him? I know because he belongs to me. Like Hina-chan he is what I've been waiting for. I want him. I watch as his long hair falls down his back like a waterfall. He looks so serene. I do not want him to look at me. I unlike him am not a vision of beauty I am just an alternative nothing more. If I touched him would he want me?

**Sasuke's POV:**

We're out. It's after school and we're all together. We walk silently towards 'The Port' were we are expected. No one speaks. We make it, the entrance is open in the back for us. All we see are fences around us in the afternoon sun. It's us versus them. The Hyuga is already there smiling a vicious mile in our direction. "I see you uphold your clans name well, Sasuke-san. I expected as much from an Uchiha." Said the very anger littered voice of the Hyuga. "Let's get this going then, Hyuga." I said getting annoyed. The Hyuga walked up to face me a smile so contorted I couldn't tell. We took our fighting stances and we were off. Quick, light no match for the pace of us as fists collided. The Hyuga was skilled in the art of combat but not in brutality at least that's what Sasuke thought. He was winning. The Hyuga could barely breathe as Sasuke was about to put in his signature move the bastard ran at him knife in hand. Slicing through skin and grazing bone and everyone stared wide eyes. Sasuke fell into something warm. "Hyuga! Why? You coward..you knew he was better than you. Yet you pulled this to win?" Came the voice of an outraged blond. Then he knew it, it was Naruto who broke his fall. "I do not recall rules being set for this match. He is just like you trash." The stoic male said as he turned to walk away. "I will make sure you eat those words, Hyuga, you piece of shit-COWARD!"Came the very angry voice of the blond. "If there is something I do not tollerate is insults from vermin such as you. I accept your challenge." At this the blond motioned for Haku and Gaara to take care of Sasuke. The boys understood and took the bleeding raven. "Alright then, give me your best shot, prep." Said the blond angering the stoic brunette yet again. The brunette advanced at him, but never reached the blond as he fell face first on the pavement. Next thing he knew his face burned. The blond had managed to bruise it up pretty good. The brunette scanned the area, another kick another punch but no blond. Too fast. Just orange blurs here and there. "What the-." He never got to finish it. The brunette's face was smashed on the pavement. He was coughing. "Still think you're the best piece of shit on the planet?" Came the very loud voice of the pissed off Naruto. The brunette coughed. "Though so, never underestimate Uzumaki Naruto!" Yelled the kitsune as soon as he walked away from the bleeding Neji. "You okay, there teme?" Asked Naruto and all I could do was stare. God Naruto you surprise me.


	4. Dirt and Secrets

AN/:Nothing belongs to me because if it did I'd be filthy rcih and gloating about it on the internet.

Disclaimers: Some sexual content in this chapter. Threesome. Don't like it don't read it. Oh yeah and a lot of Sakura bashing. Although I kinda like her I like to experiment from time to time.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I thought he was gonna kill you Naruto, but no he didn't, he couldn't. You protected me, no one not ever has trusted or wanted to protect an Uchiha, but yet dobe _you_ did. I'm bleeding but I am the happiest I've been in a while. How do you do this Naruto? We are all different but yet you bring those others they cannot understand and we are friends. Gaara the silent and deadly boy. Hinata-chan the shy and lonely girl. Haku the pretty boy. Me the one who never asks for friends and you the outcast, the one stepped on. We all know but you understand it so well. You are a mystery to me, nothing can be predicted of you. All I can do is hold my breath as you touch me and wipe away the blood from my wound, pain is nothing compared to what I feel now. We take our separate ways and I see the pain your eyes but tomorrows will be saved for questions, today I will live in the moment. As I put the key in the ignition, my face becomes impassive. No emotion;brother is waiting for me at 'home.' I drive away taking the longest rode to the Uchiha compound. If I can procrastinate this I will, I care not for the reprocautions. It always seems such a short fast ride for such a slow torture. I park and walk out of my simple black car. I unlike aniki have no interest in indulging in our parent's wealth. I still feel disgust as I think of 'him' as a brother. I walk into the main house, knowing what is expecting me. Sure enough I walk to 'his' office, not having to make my presence known he already knows I'm here. "Hello, my darling otouto." I hear his cold voice stinging my ears. I hate to play this sick 'family' game but have no other choice. "Hi, Itachi-niisan." I say as I head over to his desk knowing the part I am to play. As I get there he motions for me go over to him. I stand over him my eyes dead. He pulls me to him harshly and makes me straddle his lap, pushing my groin towards his hardened length. "Now, now little brother, we shall have none of this submission you are an Uchiha, or should you like me to fetch your deliciously fuckable blond friend?" At this he jerks my head towards him and bites my neck fiercely. Terror grips me as he mentions Naruto. No. He can't have him!I won't let him taint him. I will do what he asks me. I will struggle and make him fuck me by force. I push myself off him at this and fight. Uchiha Itachi is one sick fuck, he likes to torture his victims into submission not have them surrender as he takes them. I lost my virginity to him when I was 7 ½ years old a day after our mother died and I was put in his custody in case something happened to father, who is rarely ever home from his business trips. He told me it was love, that sick fuck. We're lying on the floor now. I'm kicking and fighting him for life. I run, run my legs telling my brain I have to do this, my heart breaking at my misery. My navy blue shirt is in shreds now. All I have are my pants on. I want to cry, my heart tells me everyday but I don't listen. Crying would only tell him he broke me and won. I refuse. He captures me at last. I'm still kicking and trying to get away. We're in the living room, he's suffocating me. "Scream for me, Sasuke." He whispers dangerously in my ear. He looks down my chest and his hands trace my bare chest. They pause questioningly at my wound but move down my lower midsection as I fight on. He slowly pulls my pants down along with my boxers and all I can do is look away. "Scream." Is the word I hear as my mind lets go of my vocal cords and I scream as every pain I've ever felt grips me. He smiles and laughs viciously. I can feel his mouth on me, I feel betrayed as my body responds to this action. "Yes, that's it little brother let it out." He says as he grips me and straddles my waist as our members brush against each other. He grind his naked hips against mine and let out a hated moan. He stops as I am about to let go. "Now, now little brother, what are the magic words?"He says tauntingly. "FUCK ME BROTHER!"I yell loudly begging him only what my body needs at the moment as my heart wrenches in disgust. As I yell this, without preparation I feel a slight pain as his length is thrust in my entrance with such force, I am blinded for a moment by the pain, but then the sickening pleasure becomes me. As my brother's dick fucks me; in and out, no tenderness, no love just an everyday fuck between brothers. I laugh bitterly at this in my mind. I shake as my brother's seed erupts inside of me and then I too release. He looks at me one last time before leaving. "Pathetic." He says one last time. I get up slowly conscious of the pain gripping me. Its is nothing but a twinge now, but it still hurts. I am naked, bare as I head to the lonely house not far away from the main house. I get there quickly and turn on the water, washing away the debris of this sickness, this sin. Itachi, you are not my brother. I punch at the tiled bathroom wall.

I pull out of the shower. My sin washed away for a few hours. I sit a towel around my pale waist. My head bowed, my knees against my chest as the anger recedes and I am once a again Sasuke Uchiha, no emotion, no nothing. I dress monotone and repetitive. I head to my room and my dark blue guitar the only thing that greets me. I sit on my bed strumming the chords relishing in the sound. The chords and sounds emitting become aggressive as minutes pass. My fingers are sore. I try to sleep and then as the sun rises it comes claiming my tired body and consciousness.

Time Skip

**Naruto's POV:**

Were the last two weeks all a dream?Did I really meet all of these people?I can't think right. I walk slowly to my 'apartment' Most of all thinking of 'him.'Why is it so hard?I can't stop thinking about him. Sasuke?What is it about you?You have everything I did not. Why am I drawn to you?Then, as in routine I open the door to my small apartment and walk in closing every lock I have latching my door shut. A routine I learned to follow everyday as the attacks became more and more aggressive as I became older. Jyraia, my landlord(AKA-the super pervert) suggested I do so after he found me unconscious 'that night.' Something I never forget. From then on I never slept. For the first time I have friends, and these friends know what its like to be alone. I know Sasuke. I saw him and I saw your eyes. The fear. You cannot fool a fool. I know that look oh so well. Do you think I not know?I sit up against my barred window looking out. I wonder if you can sleep. Something I've been accustomed to doing as the night takes over and darkness surrounds the quiet streets of Konohagakure. I know you for two weeks Sasuke, but it seems like I've known you longer. Iruka-sensei?Are you doing this?Giving me a reason to live as always, 'father' I will make you proud. I smile something I've been doing a lot of lately. Things will never be the same again will they?I ask aloud to no one in particular as hours pass and the sun rises. Even if I do not asleep I lie in bed eyes wide open conscious, my mind reacts and awakens. I let my guard down and walk the minuscule steps it takes to get to the shower. The cold water hits my numb tired body and awakens the sore muscles. I close my eyes and take in the scents of the morning. It is still too early for anyone to be up but I don't care. I walk out of the stall and wrap a towel around my thin waist. A mirror stands behind the bathroom door and study my features in it. Something I never did. I have no care for how I look. But this morning is different, I want to look my best. I look in the mirror and see eyes a blue of the sky staring back. Sun kissed skin and cheeks accompanied by three whisker marks each. Blond hair falling down my face longer than a boys hair should be. Looking down, a well toned chest and slightly darker skin. I never comb or brush my hair but this time I do. I dry my hair as much as I can and brush it down gently. In the end I decide to wear my hair in a low pony tail hanging down my back and slightly longer hair covers half of my face making me look much more like a guy. I am satisfied with my hair and I move on to pick something to wear although normally I never even care or hesitate in wearing something disturbingly blindingly orange. This time I grab some pale black pants hanging low over my hips, various pockets on each pant leg. Deciding on a long sleeved black fishnet shirt and a red orange muscle shirt with the word love in Spanish written delicately in cursive on it to cover my chest. I look back at the mirror and surprise myself. I am not nor have I ever been cocky about my looks-but to myself I look HOT at this moment. One last touch, I fetch my red eyeliner and outline my eyes in pale red, noting how it makes my eyes stand out more. I smile at myself and think. Now, Sasuke you are not the only one that can look good. I walk into my living-kitchen and grab my money, swing my black newspaper book bag over my shoulder and begin the walk to my school. Before that I leave a orange envelope(the month's rent) in Jyria's office. I look at my watch and am glad to see I am a bit early. Maybe I can have some time to myself on the rooftop. No, I am not going to hide who I am anymore. I walk up the stairs and open the door.

**Sasuke's POV:**

That's weird there shouldn't be anyone here this early. They'll probably go away if I don't say anything. I look away and stare straight. "Oi, teme, what the hell are you doing here this early?" The familiar voice sneaks into my ears and I look back. I almost gasp and that's saying something, Uchiha's never gasp. He looks..well the dobe..looks so charming, pretty HOT? Those pants he's wearing hang low over his hips and that undershirt leaves nothing to the imagination and wait. What the hell did he do to make himself look even hotter? What the hell?This is Naruto. Why am I Sasuke Uchiha checking Naruto Uzumaki out like this. I cough fighting back a nose bleed. "Hello?Teme?You there?" He says in that taunting voice of his. "Oh, uh hm..yeah, what are you doing here this early?" I try changing the subject, trying to look away from well you know. "Oh..it isn't that early." He says looking at his watch without flinching at the time. "Not, THAT early?! God usuratonkachi you are thick, its 5 o'clock in the fucking morning!" I say trying not to sound that loud. "What do you mean?I'm always at school by 4." He says confused at my questioning. "What do I mean? How the hell do you get here from all the way across town?" I say still not believing him. "Oh, I walk here." He says simply and I just stare, like a fish out of water, his place is miles away from this school, and how the hell does he manage to wake up? "Why are _you_ here?" He says stressing the 'you' part. "Dobe, I happen to have driven here..I was bored so I woke up early and left." That was partly true. "Well, whatever." He says as he stands next to me and takes out a cigarette. "Want one?" He asks as he lights his. I nod and he hands me one. He comes near me and lights mine with his making me blush a little. I stand and its uncomfortably quiet. "You think I don't know, but I do Sasuke." These words almost a whisper reach my ears and I tense. He's coming closer. "So, what does that bastard do to you?" He cuts in directly. "What are you talking about?"My voice shakes as I say this.

**Naruto's POV:**

"You think I didn't notice, Sasuke?" I say my voice growing an edge with each syllable. "I don't know what you are talking about, dobe." He says trying to sound indifferent. "Your face, when you talked to Itachi, I saw it, the fear." I say as I see him tense and turn away. "How the hell, would _you_ know, Naruto?!" He yells at me hands fists now. I whisper in his ear as he's about to retort. "Because, I've seen it before." I say my voice strained as images cross my mind. "Oh yeah in who?Usuratonkachi, you know nothing." He says his voice cutting crisp across the wind. I lean in again. "Me." Then I retreat and go back to my place, sitting down defeated trying to make the images go away. Trying to force away the thought of someone touching me. Shaking my head as if that will make everything scatter and leave. Then His fingers grace over my chin and he makes me look at him. "Who?" He asks gently. "My neighbors, they..they...I-I couldn't." Is all I can stammer as the pain takes over my heart. "It's nothing, teme forget it." I smile at him and his fists and jaw clench. "Dammit, Naruto, don't fake around me." He says as he punches a wall. "When?" He simply says as he stops shaking in rage. "When I was four, they stopped a year ago." I looked away from him ashamed. I felt dirty. He looks like he wants to kill something and then he looks away. "When I was 7 my mother died and Itachi was left as my guardian because my father is rarely home from his business trips, he told me...it was love. That, that's how people you love show it. He wouldn't stop. It's been that way since then. And now..now he's in the same school as me. He wont stop. I can't do anything." He looks bitter as he says this and I stand and face him offering him my hand to help him up. As I help him stand he stumbles a bit and I hold him against me. "I won't let anyone hurt you." I whisper in his ear and plant a chaste kiss on his pale cheek. "Nor, you my usuratonkachi." He says this and my heart flutters. He pulls me closer to him and I smile against his skin. "Aren't we possessive." I say this and giggle. "Shut up and kiss me, dobe." He says this and I don't hesitate. Our lips meet and my eyes close enjoying the moment. It's innocent and sweet. "Aren't they cute Gaara-san?" I hear sis's voice and look around, sure enough there they are standing there. Gaara wearing an all knowing smirk and Hinata-chan giggling madly. We pull away but Sasuke takes my hand in his, not ready to let go. I look at him and blush, my life just won't ever be the same anymore. Before I can protest I am pulled in front of a very warm and comfy Uchiha. Holding me by the waist and leaning his head on my shoulder. "You did this for me, didn't you Naru-chan?" He whispers in my ear and I blush even more as he motions at my appearance. I just nod and he smiles. Okay, wait a minute..Sasuke Uchiha smiled? At me. "You guys are so cute together, seriously I thought you guys where stupid not to notice." Shy Hinata spoke, not so shyly anymore. I was so distracted about Sasuke that I didn't notice Gaara and sis's hands linked together until now. I motioned to their hands. Hinata-chan blushed crimson. "None of your business, Uzumaki." He said trying to sound cool.

**Hinata's POV:**

I don't know why but I got up early today. Even niisan wasn't up. I don't blame him Naruto did a number on him and he still isn't over it, its been like two weeks already, he still glares at me for it. He had trouble explaining this to father. I get dressed after a quick shower and leave making sure no to wake a soul as I start the engine of my small van. Yes I drive, although it was a pain getting this car, it is the only thing I own that is truly mine. I head to school and am there in less than thirty minutes. It is still too early for anyone to be there. I slow the car down and park. I look around, no one is around, I make my way up to the main building. The school seems barren and soulless, but I couldn't expect much more, it is 5:30AM. I make a turn , stumble and fall although I'm surprised something soft and warm broke my fall. I look down and soft teal eyes meet mine. I'm on top of Gaara-san, he's probably gonna hate me now. I have to move, he doesn't like to be touched. "I'm sorry Gaara-san, I-I should've looked were I was going." I stutter as I try to get up off him. My skin is burning now. I'm so close to him. I try to move and a pale hand shoots up to grasp my arm, to keep me in place. "It's fine, Hinata-chan. Don't blush so much. They might accuse me of homicide." He said this and smiled. Yet again a rare occasion. His smile is just charming and soft and before I can stop myself my fingers are stroking his lips. His eyes close and I smile and giggle a bit. His hand traces my jaw and caresses my cheek as our distance becomes less and less.

**Gaara's POV:**

This is the closest anyone has ever gotten with me. She looks so nervous and she's blushing. She looks so...beautiful. "It's fine, Hinata-chan.Don't blush so much. They might accuse me of homicide." I say trying to keep my voice neutral. I smile almost unwillingly, but I don't want her to be afraid of me. Then her small fingers delicately dance across the skin on my lips and I close my eyes relishing in the touch. She giggles, its maddening. I need her, I want her. Then my hand does what my mind debates on doing. I open my eyes and watch as my hand traces her jaw and caresses her cheek. I feel like I shouldn't taint her. I don't deserve her. She's not for me. I'm the dark and she is the light, we cannot mix. I will not taint her. I drop my hand at my side and try to look away and her hand forces me to look at her. Our distance is nothing now. A breath away . I can feel the feather's of her warm breath. She leans her face in and our lips touch soft tenderness something so alien to me that my flesh tingles and electrifies at her touch, completely addicted. But something is missing in this moment; or rather someone is missing. I wonder if she feels it too. We pull apart and look away from each other, not from embarrassment but from realization. "Do you feel it too, Gaara-san?" She asks tentatively. At first I am surprised but then again something I haven't felt for so long takes me; happiness. She is talking about 'him' he's missing from this and she knows it too. I nod and hold her close to me. "We will have him." I whisper reassuring her. She gets up and stands offering her hand to help me up. I grasp it and even as we begin to walk I don't let go. This is where I belong. We make our way to our usual destination.

**Haku's POV:**

Why does it hurt so much?I should be happy, they are my friends. I clutch my chest as if trying to refrain from crying. Boys don't cry. But yet I cannot stop this painful feeling from taking hold of my heart. I love them so much. But they have each other now, I can't stand in the way of that. I can't seem to stop this feeling of anger from flowing out of me as I take stubborn steps a few minutes later up the stairs to the roof. I hear laughter and all I can think is 'how can there still be laughter in the world?' My body shakes and the tears flow. My hand turns the doorknob and I walk out quietly trying to dispel the tears and anger as I clutch my skateboard against my body almost as a shield. They all look at me a question in their eyes. I walk past them and go to the corner farthest away from them. I sit down my skateboard falling at my side, my knees against my chest and my hair against my face. 'Great Haku, the day you decide to dress up and let your hair down and you're crying like a baby, just great.' I laugh bitterly as I sit there shaking and crying and looking away from them. "Haku-san?" No, Hinata-chan I don't need this, I don't want your pity. I don't look up.

**Hinata's POV:**

He looks so sad. No Haku-san don't cry. Don't it breaks my heart. I love you. I look at Gaara-san and his eyes say it all. He feels the same. "Haku-san?" I ask as I walk slowly towards him, Gaara-san at my side looking worried as well. I kneel down and grace my fingers against his skin. "Don't." He says as he looks up at me sharply. He looks as if I've just burned him. His face is red and it shows sadness. He looks away and Gaara-kun stops me from touching him again. "I though we were your friends, Haku-san." He says in a low voice. At this Haku stands up, enraged and saddened. "How many more people do you need in your life? I thought Hinata-chan was enough." He yells sharply at Gaara-kun. "No it is not." Gaara-kun says as he takes a step forward, quicker than light and he's inches away from Haku-san. My heart flutters in my chest. Before he can say a thing, Gaara-kun's body is pressed against his and their lips are crashed together. Gaara's hands are around his waist and Haku's arms find their way to his neck. They let go panting from air loss. "You are an idiot aren't you?" I say laughing a bit, to cut the tension as I pull him against me along with Gaara. He smiles and blushes. "He's a cute idiot, though isn't he Hinata-chan?" Says a very flushed Gaara-kun. "That was so HOT." Says a very loud Naru-chan and then he's hit on the head by a very jealous Uchiha . "What? At least MY nose didn't bleed when they were at it. Mr. I've got a stick up my ass." He says and runs away from a very embarrassed Uchiha. We all sweat drop at the site. Sasuke-kun trips him and straddles him declaring victory. "Get a room you two." Says Haku-kun trying not to laugh at the site. They pull apart and stand up.

**Sasuke's POV:**

"So what are you guys, a couple?" I ask trying to go about this without getting my head bashed in by Gaara. "Yes, Sasuke-niisan." Hinata-chan surprises everyone and for emphasis takes a hold of each of the boy's hands making them blush. 'Oh kami-sama how I wish I had a camera.' This time I take notice of Haku-san's appearance. He looks like a feminine guy. His hair is no longer tied up in a pony tail but let loose, and he is not wearing baggy clothes. He's wearing a dark brown "Used" concert t-shirt and dark black faded jeans along with leather chucks a chain to his side and a chocker around his neck. He looks like a very good looking "being" dunno, he could be still mistaken for a girl. Seems like Gaara caught me. "He's ours, so don't even try it Uchiha."He says putting his arms around the other's midriff. "Don't worry, Sabaku I wasn't planning on it, I have someone already." I say, a smirk on my face, as I hold Naruto against me. "So should we let anyone know?" Says Naruto trying to break the smirking contest between me and Gaara. "I don't care , if they know or not." I reply, a smile on my face. "You might not care, but your fangirls will, they'll kill me." Naruto says in a very scared tone. "You think I'd let anything happen to my dead last?" I say fake pouting at him. "Ha, whatever teme, and no you can't pull it off as well as me the great Naruto Uzumaki, so stop pouting your face might get stuck that way." He says smiling his intoxicating smile. "Whatever, the worst that could happen is they break all your bones." I say smirking away at his reaction. "WHAT?" He says panicking at the thought. "Oh, don't worry you'll get to play patient while I play doctor." I say smiling a mischievous smile and winking. "Oh, no nah-uh, only because you're more of a perv than me doesn't mean you get to be seme, mister- my hair looks like a duck's ass." He says this and grins. "My hair does not look like a duck's ass, usuratonkachi." I say as vein pops on my forehead and I bonk him on the head with my fist. "Um, you guys, you do realize we're still here, right? And no we have no intention on knowing whose gonna be the uke in this twisted relationship you guys just started." Says a very creeped out laughing Haku. I glare at him and then back at the embarrassed dobe. "Anyway, who here, raise your hand..thinks Sasuke-teme's hair looks like a duck's ass?" The dobe says as yet another vein pops on my forehead. Naruto starts laughing his ass off and falls to the floor clutching his stomach. I look back at the rest and sure enough, Gaara's creepy little hand is raised along with Haku's and Hinata-chan's. "How the hell, did I fall in love with you of all people?" I ask smacking my palm against my face. "You love me?" The dobe, suddenly stopped laughing madly and abruptly got up to face me. "Oh, shit."I say as a very warm cuddly blond glomps me and we fall again to the floor. "Sasuke-teme Uchiha, loves me Naruto Uzumaki!" He yells in happiness and then I feel his lips descend on mine and soon enough we're fighting for domination. I feel his warmth and light, I explore his moist cavern, his tongue doing the same to me. 'God, Naruto what the fuck do you do to me?' I think as he bites at a nerve on my neck and sucks and I gasp in pleasure, then I remember. "Fuck, dobe we're on the fucking roof of the school, sis, Mr. Murder and Haku-san are watching and you just gave me a bloody hickey!" I say trying to keep the embarrassment from my voice as we stand up. "How, else are people gonna know, your ass is mine, Uchiha?" He whispers in my ear as he breathes hotly. Then we look around and almost all the blood goes to my face at the scene playing before us. Seem's like we weren't the only one's having fun. There they are on the cold hard floor of the rooftop. The infamous Mr. Murder is lying on his back on the floor while sis is kissing his neck, straddling him and touching everywhere and there's Haku taking his sweet time landing soft kisses on the back of sis's neck biting here and there. She gasps and arches her back towards his kisses as if addicted. Mr. Murder pulls down sis towards him and jerks Haku-san down by his long hair(he didn't mind) to kiss him and make the pain of the pull go away. Her purple blue hair is ruffled and damp as she leans down and captures the red-heads lips in her own whilst pulling both boys bodies against her's. They embrace her and take her with them to their own little world.

**Gaara's POV:**

There were things in my life I was denied, I could never have. I was denied the love of a mother,of a father and the chance for a normal life. I never asked for this empty feeling I got everyday until I met them. They fill me. They are the reason, my life is still my life. Her eyes seem to cascade over my body, examining every imperfection every detail and every mistake. But somehow with her I feel I am worth something, something much more than an ashtray for my father. They are my two other pieces, her she is the nails and bones that keeps us all together, he is the mind that feels and shows us how to and I, I am the thought, the thought that brings us to reality; someone that shows all of us; how our lives would be nothing without each other. People may look at us like we've committed the worst sin of all, but when was love ever a sin? She smiles, he nods and I do it. Our friends are so caught up in their own little world, loving each other, why could we not? Love is love. I pull her body against mine and as in cue he is drawn to us. Because he knows without him there is no 'us.' I feel every inch of her body against mine and I ravish her soft innocent lips. Then I feel his body wrap itself against my back and I smile, a smile reserved only for my precious people, the ones I love. I lean into his arms as he kisses my neck, breathing against my skin, causing shivers to run down my spine, as I repeat the same action on my other lover. She looks up at me her pearly white eyes looking at me, giving me everything, her body, her mind, her heart and soul. "Gaara-kun...mm."I hear that soft whisper in my ears and lean my head over and place a long protective kiss on my lovers lips moving my body a rhythm we imitate as our bodies take us. I never realized when we fell without injury to the paved floor. I find myself on my back, the floor becoming more and more comfortable by the second as my lovers, take my body, heart and soul to the ecstasy of inner euphoria. Her body is on mine, her thin frame covering it, her breath ghosting across my face, then I take her lips in mine and we take the rhythm once again, never repeating a movement. She looks so beautiful and I just want to taker then and there. I see him giving her more and I want to return the favor. I pull them towards me. Taking him by the hair our lips crash and melt together. Her hair is damp and I notice I've marked them both as mine and in turn they, me. I feel so happy. Just the thought of their bodies against mine is arousing. Then a very loud annoying sound is heard throughout, the surroundings and our minds come back. "Oh crap." We all say in unison. "That's what we said, Mr. Murder but if we don't get there Tsunade-baachan is gonna have our heads for this." Says our blond whiskered friend blushing madly as he takes another look at our positions. "Haku-kun, can you help Hinata-chan get up off me, I have a slight problem I have to deal with."I say trying to advert my eyes from them. They look at me and smile in mischief. "Don't say anything." I say trying to sound murderous, but sounding worried and embarrassed. "Um, Naru-kun, Sasuke-kun can you go on ahead? There's something I have to do first before I go, okay?" She says blushing a bit. "Okay, sis." Replies Naruto. "Sabaku, if you or skater boy over there do anything to hurt sis, I will skin you alive myself, got it?" A very suspicious Uchiha said adding an all-knowing smirk before leaving hand in hand with a slightly confused blond. The door closed with a light click and then I found myself being pushed against a wall, by a very flushed purple-blue haired girl and a determined brunette. "We're glad to see we have this kind of reaction on you, but you can't walk into class like that, now can you Gaara-kun?" Said a smiling brunette as he rubs me through my black dickies. I feel light hands under my shirt and on my naked abdomen making their way south as the other boy kisses neck. "Don't hold it in, Gaara let it out." Smiles that smile this beautiful vixen as she kisses my forehead and continues her ministrations. I let out a low moan as her fingers trace patterns around the sensitive area not quite getting to where I need it, want it. Then my eyes fly open and a small gasp erupts from my throat as in one fluid motion, my black pants are pulled down to my ankles along with my boxers. I hold back a scream of pleasure as my length is surrounded by a warm cavern. I look down to see long brown locks falling like a waterfall covering his perfect face. His tongue takes me from base to tip and again I suppress another scream. I feel as thin hands grip my shoulders and look into her eyes. She leans in and whispers in my ear. "Touch me." She says this in the lowest voice. Then I look down at her unbuttoning her lilac shirt, bringing it down over her shoulders as creamy white skin is revealed and a black lace bra covering her perfect chest. I'm shocked. Then her small delicate hand takes hold of mine and places it on the beautiful mound of flesh, throwing her head back allowing me access, my body relishes at his actions but I concentrate nonetheless, exploring this new found beauty. I remove the offending article of clothing and let it fall to the floor. I need the perfect buds of slightly darkened flesh and watch as my darling shudders in pleasure. "Ga-Gaara-kun..."She trails off after saying my name in such a provocative way. As my own climax begins to unfold I trail light kisses down her jaw line and neck until I reach my destination. My teeth lightly scraping the stunned flesh and my tongue caressing the skin, making her repeat my name over and over and then I to know I've reached my limit as release shows its fruit on my Haku's features. Him lapping my seed up off his face. Hina-chan smiling and giggling as he's missed a residue on his cheek. Her shirt hanging a bit ajar as she kneels down and licks the residue off his cheek, taking it in and tasting it. He captures her lips in a rough passionate kiss pushing her against another wall his hand gracing her abdomen and moving steadily up under her shirt. She pushes herself against his touch and all I do is watch as my two lovers become one. It seems it has been hours since then when it has only been an hour since our 'fun.' I arrived to class dragging a reluctant Haku by the hand in with me. He said he was afraid his fangirls and boys would kill me if they saw and when we got there all I did to shut everyone up was give him a kiss, they were too stunned to say anything. Idiots.

**Naruto's POV:**

I enjoyed the trip over to Kakashi-sensei's classroom. Who knew Sasuke-teme could be so..so good to me? He held my hand all the way. He wasn't ashamed of me. I smiled at this. I know he likes it when I smile. The problem was when we were actually standing outside the classroom. It wasn't just fear, it was just after this there was no turning back for him. I could handle being outed but him? I can't do this to him. "Sasuke..I just can't they'll hate you, because you're with me. Just because of the fact that your boyfriend is the town trash..." I looked away from him, trying so hard to keep my resolve. "I don't care what they think, I love you and there is no one else that could ever make me as happy as you do." He says this and takes me in his arms, whispering words of comfort. An alien feeling to me. "So stop being stupid, dobe...and no one gets away with saying things like that to you as long as I'm here." He smiles a very rare smile, like a small spark. "I love you Sasuke Uchiha." At this he kisses me on the cheek takes hold of my hand and we both walk into class determined. As we open the door and step in. It is really late, but there is still no Kakashi-sensei, which only means one thing:trouble. Silence greets our entrance and then stares and whispers surround us. "Hey, Uchiha you do realize you're holding that idiot's hand, right?" Says smart alack Mikizu the jock. "Yes, is there a problem with that?And no I don't believe he's an idiot at all since he has higher grades than you and the football team combined, Sirize" Replies Sasuke, defiantly. "Yeah, well at least I'm not a fagot, like you and that freak!" The other enraged boy yells. "Hey, Mikizu-kun you crossed a line there, Sasuke-kun is not a fag!" Says a very stubborn and angry peptobismol(AKA:Sakura). The rest of the fan club agrees to this although still managing to throw a glare at me. "So, Sasuke-kun, will you go on a date with me on Friday night to The Mist?" Says peptobismol as she pushes me harshly away from Sasuke. "The answer, to your rude and blunt question is no, why?because I already have a date." Sasuke says as his anger rises. "Who is the whore, its probably that Hyuuga isn't it?" She says snarling the name out. "First of all, never insult my sister like that in front of me; you idiotic pink haired moronic excuse for a human being and no its not a girl, with your petty rudeness you managed to push my boyfriend aside, so if you'll excuse me-what's your name again?oh that's right, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE. Move or I'll move you." Sasuke raised his voice so that everyone heard what he said to the Haruno bitch. She started crying and balling her eyes out. "Bu-but Sasuke-kun I love you, you can't do this to meeee...!"Her voice went from sad to angry in about a minute as she turned her gaze on me. The glare and hate visible in her voice. "Fine, Sasuke-kun, you wanna' know something about your dear little boyfriend?He was a whore just like the bitch he had for a mother. Just ask around and then you'll see. Every guy every neighbor gave him what the fuck he deserved. Then they'd tell me what a compliant fuck he was at night. How little Naruto-kun here did everything he was asked without question. 'Open your mouth Naruto-kun.' Even my brother had a go at him. Wasn't that fun Naruto-kun?Just accept it you're nothing more than a cheap fuck!" I wanted to runaway. Just leave and not hear it anymore. By the end my hands were on either side of my head covering my ears trying to block away the memories. Every sound, every little thing. I wanted to die. Why?I collapsed on the floor. I didn't care if they were laughing or not. I just wanted it to stop. I just wanted peace, something I never had. Then I felt someone touch me and I withdrew. "Don't touch me, please." I said almost a whisper my voice trapped as tears flowed clouding my vision. "It's okay, niisan I'm here." It was Hinata-chan's voice. But I just couldn't move. I just wanted to stay locked away until, until I couldn't hear or see or feel anything. "Sasuke-san please take care of Naru-kun, he seems to be in shock." I could here the echo of sis's voice but I just couldn't bring myself to get up.

**Sasuke's POV:**

"Sasuke-san please take care of Naru-kun, he seems to be in shock." Sis was back. If it wasn't for her getting here I would have been arrested for murder. She made him remember and now, now he's afraid. He was afraid of Hinata-chan will he be afraid of me too? I shouldn't have made him come with me. He's in shock and where the hell is Kakashi? I just wanted to hold him against me and whisper comfort in his ears but I don't want him to runaway so all I can do is talk to him calm him down. "Naru-chan, don't believe her, she's wrong. Don't do this please. I need you more than I need myself. Don't be afraid of me. I love you too much to even think about hurting you." I whispered those words over and over in his ears. He stopped shaking but he was still crying, no longer tears but just a silent dry cry. "Dobe, I love you more than anything." I said and at last I held him. He seemed to jump at first touch but them he leaned against me. "I-I'm scared Sasuke, they're gonna' get me again, help me please, don't ever leave me..."He said voice hoarse from silent tears. "I promise." I said as I held him against me and kissed his forehead. Then rage over took me again, but I was glad sis was here and by the look on her face I know she heard what that bitch said. "You think...Sakura Haruno, that what I said before were just empty words?" Hinata-chan asked containing her rage. The other girl cringed but stood her ground nonetheless. "Petty threats don't work against me, Hyuuga." She replied slyly. "Another question then, what would make you think that you out of all people could get away with demeaning and harming my brother with your vicious cruel words. And this because Sasuke-kun didn't want you. Because he preferred someone with a pure heart such as Naruto's?!" Hinata-chan voiced it, the thing that made that bitch bitter. "Naruto is nothing more than some cheap whore." As those words left her mouth the pink haired girl found herself in a headlock by a certain purple-blue haired young woman. "Oh is that so, Haruno? As I remember it plainly my cousin Hyuuga Neji, was paid by you to date him, oh and not only that but he also got into your pants for free twice." Gasps were heard throughout the classroom, but the stubborn bitch didn't betray a single thing. "She's lying, she just wants to protect that thing." Peptobismol said angrily. By this point Sakura was pushed against a wall, by a very enraged Hinata. Then suddenly Hinata-chan let her go. "You know people like you are what makes society kill itself. You think that you are better?That because you have something another doesn't that,that makes you somewhat higher as a human being?You are of the Haruno clan are you not?" Hina-chan asked quickly and received a nod. "And I am of the Hyuuga clan, prestige, wealth and companies owned throughout the world. Now, my question is; Am I better than you?" Asked a now calm Hyuuga. She received a silent no. "Take for example the Uchiha clan, well known, connected, creators of new technology used all over the world, known as also an international power...and he an Uchiha..."Cocks her head towards me. "Would rather love the loveless, Uzumaki a clan not known at all, but hated by most..now Sakura do you think Sasuke Uchiha thinks he is a better person than either you or even me?" She asked and a silence followed. "I don't think I'm better than you Haruno Sakura, but the truth is I pity you for your ignorance and hatred of that which you do not know and for your love and adoration of that which is foreign to you." Hinata-chan sighed and walked away from the stunned girl. "One more thing, Sakura-san. Do you take joy in other's misfortune?" She asked numbly. "If he deserved comfort I would have given it, but he deserves nothing, all he does is take and he never is grateful, so why should I care?" Said a very annoyed peptobismol. "Yo, what is going on here?" Says Kakashi-sensei apparently appearing out of nowhere. "Kakashi-sensei may we escort Naruto-kun to the Principals office?"Says a very concerned Hinata . "Yes, but why?" Says the silver haired art teacher. "Something really bad happened to him and we don't have time to explain but can we just leave?" We both asked in unison. "Yes, I suppose, but you are going to have to make up the work." He said as he waved us away. 'Naruto, I wont ever let this happen again.' Was my last thought as we walked down the stairs and to the main building.


End file.
